


Fate/Alternia - Scratch Route

by marcien



Series: Fate/Alternia [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fatestuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/marcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Homestuck participate in the Holy Grail War on Alternia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Alternia - Scratch Route

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gawd what am i doing. > _ < The prose is bad enough it does look like an unofficial translation of a visual novel/light novel.

John Egbert remained afloat in the slowly brightening skies as he watched this amazing battle unfold on the lawn below him. The smaller of the two, a lady in red and teal, with grey skin like a troll's, yet without any horns, fought with a long white cane. She was swift and nimble, nearly avoiding every blow thrown at her. The opponent, a large hulk of a man with so much hair his face was barely visible, wielded two massive clubs, swinging them around with great ease that if it were not for the large pits that appeared on the ground every time he missed her, John would have thought they weighed nothing. Lights of indigo, red and teal flashed every time they clashed, encircling them in an ethereal glow that John could not take his eyes off. This fight was like a dance between celestial beings. The large man was clearly winning the fight. Not only was he parrying every stab from the cane, he had already hit her once: her left hip dropping ever so slightly every time she ran.

'Berserker, hold it!'

The man stopped charging and stood up straight, twirling his clubs.

'It would appear that we are not alone,' the voice did not seem to come from anywhere but everywhere. It sounded smooth but mechanical, like it had been put through some strange alien translator and then translated back into English again.

A white ray shot at him from nowhere, and John plummeted downwards. He quickly gathered enough wind to cushion his fall, and for all his effort felt as though his lungs had ran out of air. He hit the earth in a mess of tangled limbs.

'... then I'll leave him to you, Saber.'

His attempt to right his posture was hindered by a forceful jab in his shoulder.

'Why thank you, Master of Berserker,' said the lady called Saber. Her voice cackled as she bend down to look at him, sporting a neat row of carnivorous teeth. 'My my, what do we have here.'

She lifted his right wrist with her bony finger and drew a long nail across the scar on the hand of his hand.

'Ouch!' John winced. He had no idea how the three swirly lines had appeared on him an hour ago - he must have hurt himself somewhere without knowing it - and having Saber scrape at them was making his hand feel like it was burning. He pushed her away with his free arm, rolling backwards to get away from her, clutching his right hand close to his chest.

'He has the Command Seals,' Saber announced, 'he is a Master.'

She stepped back. 'Boy, summon your Servant, then we can have a fair fight.'

The man with the messy hair, who must be Berserker, growled.

John thought about his situation. He had interrupted a fight between Saber and Berserker. Those were strange names, but trolls were strange people anyway. Though both of them have a dark grey skin and sharp fangs, they were missing horns that trolls should have. Saber had called him, what, a Master? And then told him to summon a Servant to fight.

What.

'I think you've made a mistake here! I don't have any servants, and I don't want to fight! If I... I was bothering you by watching, I'll go away. I'll leave the two of you alone, okay?'

Saber's mouth twisted into a strange curve, and she frowned. 'He doesn't know about the Grail War at all.'

She then paused, as if waiting for something.

'I would rather not attack humans or trolls, no. This is a fight of honour between Heroic Spirits, there is no need to kill a weaker being.'

She scoffed at the air. 'If that's what you want, then I guess I'll do it.'

John did not wait to see what Saber meant by "do it". He does his Windy Thing to lift himself off the ground and ran, tailwind aiding his escape. He ran towards where the sun was rising. If luck were on his side, the sunlight may dissuade the hornless troll from coming after him. He looked over his shoulder. Nope, still chasing. And catching up to him in no time.

Something long and white was sticking out of his left shoulder. Blood rapidly dyed his sleeve red. Shit, that hurts.

'Still not summoning your Servant? It is no fun at all prosecuting a mere human boy,' Saber sounded genuinely disappointed as she pulled out her sword.

Damn it. If he was going to die, John would at least like to know what he was dying for. Servant? If he had one, will he be saved?

Saber drew back her arm for another strike. 'If you become a ghost, you can haunt my Master.'

Summon his Servant. How does he do something he has never even heard of before. John could feel his blood slowly flowing down his arm to his fingertips.

'Good bye, little boy.'

Instinctively, he brought his arms up protectively, summoning all of his energy. One more burst of wind. He found himself pushed backwards, and falling.

Again.

How did this cliff came to be behind him? And he has no more energy left in him to break his fall. He felt the pulse beating erratically in his shoulder, blood trickling down and onto the barren land beneath him. He waited for the impact.

A pair of arms caught him. His savior sat him down on the ground.

'Congratulations. You have summoned your not-so-shiny new Servant, Avenger. Are you my gogdamn master?'

 

* * *

 

### Servant Status

> #### Saber
> 
> **Spirit:** Neophyte Redglare  
>  **Master:** ???  
>  **Alignment:** Lawful Good  
>  **STRENGTH:** B  
>  **AGILITY:** B  
>  **MANA:** C  
>  **LUCK:** E  
>  **ENDURANCE:** C  
>  **Class Skills:**  
>  _Magic Resistance_ \- C  
>  **Personal Skills:**  
>  _Bravery_ \- B  
>  _Eye of the Mind (True)_ \- A

  


> #### Berserker
> 
> **Spirit:** Grand Highblood  
>  **Master:** ???  
>  **Alignment:** Chaotic Insane  
>  **STRENGTH:** A  
>  **AGILITY:** A  
>  **MANA:** B  
>  **LUCK:** B  
>  **ENDURANCE:** A+  
>  **Class Skills:**  
>  _Mad Enhancement_ \- D

  


> #### Avenger
> 
> **Spirit:** The Signless  
>  **Master:** John Egbert  
>  **Alignment:** Neutral Good  
>  **STRENGTH:** C  
>  **AGILITY:** C  
>  **MANA:** E  
>  **LUCK:** D  
>  **ENDURANCE:** B  
>  **Personal Skills:**  
>  _Charisma_ \- B  
>  _Guardian Knight_ \- C


End file.
